Estoy Celosa
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Songfic. Digamos que hay celos absurdos y ella los sufre todos.


**Disclaimer: **A estas alturas ya deberías saber que los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Disclaimer 2: **La canción es de Shania Twain, o al menos la canta ella; la podeis encontrar escrita en cursiva.

* * *

**Estoy celosa**

Cantada por: Shania Twain

Hermione terminaba su ronda nocturna siempre en la lechucería para darle de comer a Hedwig. Desde que Harry estaba en la enfermería por su culpa era lo único que podía hacer por él. Aunque se moría de ganas de estar a su lado mientras él, echado en la cama, observaba distraídamente la luna brillar en el cielo oscuro y libre de nubes. Ella veía la misma luna desde esa ventana mientras se sentía culpable por enésima vez.

_If I were the moon, I could  
catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_

------Flashback----

**Partido de Quidditch.**

Estaba tan distraída observando como Harry volaba en alas del cálido viento de esa tarde de Marzo. Hermione había puesto su mano a modo de visera para poder ver mejor las marcadas facciones de su mejor amigo. Le había visto jugar tantas veces que por un simple gesto sabía si había localizado la rápida y escurridiza snitch. Le gustaba poder saberlo al mismo tiempo que él.

De repente vio que se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba ella. Hermione sabía que Harry no había divisado la snitch aún. ¿Que hacía volando hacia ella¿Que le estaba intentando decir? Por la manera como movía los labios tenía que ser algo grave y urgente.

No se dio ni cuenta que ya estaba delante de ella interponiendo con su cuerpo entre una budger y su cara.

--- Fin del Flashback---

_I wish I were the sun shining  
on your face--caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace--  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun_

Pocos días después Harry había salido ya de la enfermería pero aun le dolía al reír lo cual era poco práctico con un amigo como Ronald Weasley.

Hermione observó a su mejor amigo por encima de su libro de Runas. Harry estaba jugando con la snitch bajo el cálido sol de mediodía, la misma snitch que ella misma le había regalado por su último cumpleaños.

Hermione oyó unos pasos cortos encima de la hierba que rodeaba el árbol bajo cuyas ramas estaban sentados, sabía que era Ginny, últimamente siempre se las apañaba para aparecer donde estaban ellos compartiendo un momento de tranquilidad.

Hermione notó más que vió como su amigo levantaba la vista y sonreía a la recién llegada, una sonrisa de cortesía pero Hermione no pudo evitar gruñir para sus adentros.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
nothing else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

Ginny solo quería hablar de Quidditch, la miraba por encima del hombro solo porque ella podía hablar de ese tema durante horas.  
"Como si..." - Pensó Hermione devolviendo su mirada a la lección que estaba repasando. Centró la vista un momento pero las palabras pasaban delante de sus ojos sin prestarles demasiada atención.  
Hermione se mordió el labio. Quería qudarse con Harry pero si seguía ahí no haría nada bueno, sobretodo con Ginny ahí riendo y tocando a Harry. Cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe y se levantó.

Fijó la vista en Harry.

_When the sun's on your skin--  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin--  
but I'm jealous of the sun_

Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes. Su pelo azabache, ese pelo que tanto le gustaba, estaba alborotado por el viento, quien fuera viento…  
La piel de su amigo estaba un poco sonrojada por el sol que, aunque de reojo, entre las negras nubes, le cuidaba y le daba calor, Ojalá pudiera acariciarle como los rayos del sol.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza para volver en sí  
"Yo, yo me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca, necesito, yo, emm... Necesito hacer unas consultas"  
Hermione notó la mirada de triunfo y la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Ginny, apretó los puños para no hacer una tontería, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el castillo sin despedirse siquiera.

Lo que no notó fue la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Harry que la miraban alejarse.

_  
I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
neck--and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
back--I'd love to let it linger  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain_

El cielo se encapotó, las nubes cubrieron por completo el cielo; un trueno sonó a lo lejos y Hermione apretó el paso.

"Solo me faltaría eso" -pensó - "encima de enfadada parecer una gallina mojada"

Una mano firme le tomó del brazo, se giro enfadada pero se paró en sus talones a ver los ojos brillantes de Harry posados en ella. Era una mirada que no podría describir; había fuego en ellos, un fuego que no había visto antes.  
Harry acercó su rostro al de ella.

"No vuelvas a alejarte de mi así¿de acuerdo?" - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo - "Quería estar contigo bajo el arbol, si hubiera querido estar con ella, te lo habría dicho".

Hermione no sabía si sonreír o arrebujarse contra su pecho. Estaba tan contenta y a la vez tan intranquila, la contenida Hermione Granger violentamente partida entre reír de alegría o llorar de la emoción.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

Decidió sonreír y mirarle a los ojos.  
"¿Y eso que significa, Harry?" - preguntó mitad juguetona mitad sin saber a que atenerse.

La lluvia empezó a caer, las manos de Harry le acariciaban las mejillas.  
"Quizá no eres tan lista como creía" - dijo Harry sonriendo.  
Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y eso hizo que Harry riera abiertamente.  
Se acercó más._When it rains on your face--  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace--  
I'm jealous of the rain_Se acercó peligrosamente. Sus labios se entreabrieron a la vez que la sorprendida Hermione cerraba sus ojos para deleitarse en el beso que creia que nunca iba a llegar. Se había tachado de ilusa por pensar alguna vez que podía llegar a gustarle a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico que amaba con todo su corazón.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer pero no importaba, el sabor de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos era perfecto, imborrable, lo recordaría siempre por años que viviera.

La juguetona lengua de Harry quiso abrirse paso entre sus labios, ella los entreabrió deseosa de notar las cosquillas en su propia lengua._When the wind's in your hair--  
the way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah_Se dirigieron con las manos entrelazadas a la cabina de Hagrid; sabían que él no estaría y ellos necesitaban un sitio donde secarse sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y sin miradas indiscretas que se preguntaran que pasaba entre ellos.  
Siempre podían decir que la lluvia les había sorprendido y se habían cobijado ahí, al fin y al cabo sabían donde guardaba Hagrid la llave extra; y eran los unicos que lo sabían.  
Secaron sus ropas y hablaron con McGonagall para que no se preocupara; por el brillo en sus ojos ella no hizo más preguntas y por la sonrisa maliciosa de ella, ellos supieron que no les molestarían esa noche y no harían preguntas. Al terminar la conversación por la red flu, oyeron como le decía a alguien "por fin" y "no vuelvas a la cabaña esta noche, llueve"

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron, se sentaron en el sillón, que para ellos era como un sofá y volvieron a besarse, sin que la lluvia les importunara._When the moon's in your eyes--  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah  
And I realize--  
I'm even jealous of the moon_Medio dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, tras hablar largamente de esto y de aquello pero sobretodo de su relación, Hermione observó como la luna jugueteaba con los ojos de Harry haciendolos brillantes y no pudo evitar sentir celos Harry, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo "No sientas celos de la luna, mi vida, tu presencia hace que mis ojos brillen más".

Finalmente se durmieron, hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
